ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Herron
Robert "Bob" Herron is a Hollywood stuntman and actor. He served as a stunt double for Jeffrey Hunter in the first Star Trek pilot, , also featuring in the same uncredited role as part of archive footage in . Herron also appeared, uncredited, as an ''Enterprise'' crew member named Sam in . He later played the Excalbian recreation of the legendary Kahless the Unforgettable in . As an actor, Herron had small roles in a number of films, including Gun Fury (1953), Movie Movie (1978), and City Heat (1984). He also appeared in Stanley Kramer's The Domino Principle (1977), which also featured Majel Barrett, but Herron is a stuntman first and an actor second. He has performed stunts on over 200 films and television shows, and has done so for fifty-five years. The films he worked on include The Ten Commandments (1956), Spartacus (1960), The Wild Bunch (1969), Shaft (1971), Rocky (1976), Poltergeist (1982), The Untouchables (1987), and L.A. Confidential (1997). His television work includes The Green Hornet, The Streets of San Francisco, and The Rockford Files. Unfortunately, he received no on-screen credit for much of his work. Appearances File:Robert herron pike.jpg|stunt double for Jeffrey Hunter (archive footage) File:Sam, Charlie X.jpg|Crew member Sam File:KahlessTOS.jpg|a recreation of Kahless the Unforgettable Other Trek connections Herron has done stunt work for numerous films and TV shows which feature principal cast members and frequent or major guest actors from the various Star Trek series and films. These include: * Yankee Buccaneer (1952), Serpent of the Nile (1953), The Ten Commandments (1956) and Powderkeg (1971 TV movie), all with Michael Ansara * Gidget (1959) with James Darren and Yvonne Craig * Spartacus (1960) with Jean Simmons, Paul Lambert, Peter Brocco, John Hoyt, Arthur Batanides, William Blackburn, Dick Crockett, Seamon Glass, Gil Perkins, and narrated by Vic Perrin * Ice Palace (1960), with George Takei and Chuck Hicks * PT 109 (1963), with George Takei, James Gregory and Biff Elliot * Morituri (1965), with George Takei, Paul Baxley, Gene Dynarski, Jim Goodwin, Roy Jenson, and music by Jerry Goldsmith * Gunfight at Comanche Creek (1963) with DeForest Kelley and William Wellman, Jr. * Temple Houston (1963 TV series) with Jeffrey Hunter * Major Dundee (1965), Soylent Green and Slaughter's Big Rip-Off (both 1973), all with Brock Peters * The Silencers (1966) with Roger C. Carmel, James Gregory, Nancy Kovack, Grant Woods and Chuck Hicks * Paint Your Wagon (1969), Silver Streak (1976), and Johnny Dangerously (1984), all with Ray Walston * McCloud (1970 TV series) with Diana Muldaur, and directors Lou Antonio and Russ Mayberry * The Moonshine War (1970) and McMillian and Wife (1971 TV series), both with John Schuck, the first also featuring Teri Garr and Dick Crockett * They Call Me MISTER Tibbs! (1970) and Farewell, My Lovely (1975), both with Anthony Zerbe, the first photographed by Jerry Finnerman * Raid on Rommel (1971) with John Colicos * Shaft (1971) with Lawrence Pressman, co-written by John D.F. Black * The Hindenburg (1975) with Rene Auberjonois, Alan Oppenheimer, Rex Holman and Charles Macaulay, directed by Robert Wise * McNaughton's Daughter (1976 TV movie) with Ricardo Montalban and Byron Morrow, co-directed by Gene Nelson * Rocky (1976) with Michael Dorn * The Fantastic Seven (1979 TV movie) with Christopher Lloyd * The Island (1980) with David Warner * The Sword and the Sorcerer (1982) with Joseph Ruskin, Jeff Corey and George Murdock * Pale Rider (1985) with Randy Oglesby * Explorers (1985) with Robert Picardo and James Cromwell * Three Amigos! (1986) with Brian Thompson * Sunset (1988) with Malcolm McDowell and Andreas Katsulas * The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (1988) with Ricardo Montalban and Tiny Ron * Rescue 911 (1989 TV series) with William Shatner * Pet Semetary (1989) with Denise Crosby * Stop! Or My Mom Will Shoot (1992) with Patti Yasutake * Steal Big, Steal Little (1995) with Natalia Nogulich * Liar Liar (1997) with Randy Oglesby and Anne Haney * L.A. Confidential (1997) with James Cromwell * Hard Raid (1998) with Anthony Montgomery Herron has also served as stuntman on more than one film featuring one or more of the following Star Trek guest actors: * Elisha Cook, Jr., * John Fiedler, * Paul Fix, * Brian Keith, * Morgan Woodward External links * * de:Robert Herron es:Robert Herron Herron, Robert Herron, Robert Herron, Robert